


Sakura Petals

by OfHisSwimmingStrokes



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Pining Nanase Haruka, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfHisSwimmingStrokes/pseuds/OfHisSwimmingStrokes
Summary: After Haru developed feelings for his childhood friend Rin, he got caught on a legendary disease which is called Hanahaki.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Sakura Petals

**Author's Note:**

> I inspired from a video in YouTube which is called 'When Flower Blooms'! It is about Hanahaki disease! I will explain the disease at the end of the story!  
> I will try to update new stories every Saturday!  
> I don't know maybe I can delete this thrash lol! 
> 
> (I can feel Makoto's sadness because my love for someone is also unrequited. If this sickness was real I would be already died!)

_Makoto could see that there was something wrong with Haru. Even though they were in the practice with Samezuka Academy, Haru hadn't even started to swim yet which was unusual for him. He was looking at Rin who was practicing butterfly swimming, absently. That was definitely not like Haru's usual self._

_Nagisa waved his hand in front of Haru's eyes and Haru snapped out of his thoughts. "Haru-chan, are you okay?"_

_Haru sighed. The last thing he wanted at that moment was being the center of attention. "Yes, I'm okay and I told you to drop the 'chan' already," he snapped. Makoto was confused. Yes, Haru was always a cold and a distant person, but he had never snapped Nagisa or someone else before._

_"Are you okay, Haru?" Makoto asked._

_"As I said, I'm okay. Can we just start practicing?" Haru said._

_Makoto sighed and nodded his head._

_Haru jumped into the pool. He began swimming. It helped him to calm his mind. For a while..._

* * *

_After they finished practicing Makoto noticed that Haru's eyes were constantly on Rin. He understood that Haru was in love with Rin. Maybe someone else would not notice this, but Makoto was Haru's childhood friend. He wrapped his arm around Haru's shoulders. "Let's eat the lunch in terrace."_

_Haru nodded his head._

_They both headed to the terrace. It was empty as always. Even if it was his favourite food, Haru wasn't eating, his eyes were staring at the food blankly. Makoto was really worried about his childhood friend. He sighed. "Why don't you just confess to Rin?" He asked._

_Haru blushed deeply. This was an another thing which was unusual for Haru. "I-I c-can't... I-It's too embarassing!" Haruka Nanase was stuttering? No way!_

_Makoto chuckled lightly._

_Haru elbowed Makoto's arm. "Don't laugh." His words were cut by a violent cough. He coughed and coughed for about two minutes. When he pulled his hand away from his mouth, there was a sakura petal in his hand. 'Huh? What the hell is that?' He thought to himself._

_Makoto understood something was off. "Haru? Is everything alright?"_

_Haru hid the petal in his hand. There was no need to make Makoto worry. "Yes, I'm okay." He said ignoring the uneasy feeling inside him._

_"You are acting really weird today," Makoto said._

_Haru laughed nervously. He hoped that whatever that was, it would be gone soon. However, it became worse. The petals became bloody. That scared Haru. He grabbed his pack and headed to home early without being caught Makoto. He wasn't in the mood for answering his worry._

* * *

_He threw himself to the bed when he arrived to home. He didn't want to go into the bathtub that day. He picked his phone which was on the nightstand beside next to his bed. There were calls and texts from Makoto. He neither called Makoto back, nor replied his texts. He only wrote his symptoms and looked at the results. 'Hanahaki Disease'. "What the hell is that?" He said to himself. He opened a page._

_ **The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, the feelings disappear along with the petals.** _

_ **Ignoring these symptoms may cause untimely death.** _

_Death... Haru let his arms down onto the bed. He didn't want to die, but he didn't want to lose his feelings for Rin either. He didn't know what to do. All he could do at that moment was sleep._

* * *

_Makoto was waiting for Haru to get out of the restroom. After coughing for a few minutes, Haru washed his face and looked up to the mirror. His face was so pale and there were dark bags under his eyes. When he got out of the bathroom, he saw Makoto's worried face. "Maybe you should go home. I will tell the others that you don't feel good."_

_Haru couldn't reject this. "Thank you, Makoto," he said._

_Haru began walking home with Makoto. While they were walking Haru saw Rin was talking with Sousuke. He felt like he was being stabbed in the heart constantly. What was he thinking? Sousuke was more closer to Rin than him. Sousuke had a better look than him. Of course he had more chances with Rin than him. "I wonder what they are talking about."_

_That was the last straw for Haru. He felt like he was going to cough again. He ran past Makoto._

_"Haru!" Makoto called out, but Haru didn't stop. He just sped up. "Haru wait!" Makoto called out and sped up as well. Haru hid in the restroom and coughed. There were bloody flower petals around. Makoto froze. He knew what they were. "Haru... Do you have hanahaki disease?"_

_Haru didn't answer. The situation was obvious after all. Makoto pulled Haru into a hug. "I'm sorry Makoto... I just don't know how to get out of this situation..."_

_Makoto stroked Haru's hair soothingly. "Don't worry... It will be okay..."_

_"How?" Haru asked._

_"Don't worry just trust me." Makoto said._

* * *

_They were sitting in Haru's living room. "Seriously, what did you do?" He asked nervously._

_Makoto smiled, trying hard not to show his pain in his voice. "I just texted him from an anonymous number and told that I will meet him after school. So you are going to meet him after school."_

_Haru sighed and leaned on his back. "This won't going to work... He will just reject me."_

_Makoto sighed and stroked Haru's hair. "It will be okay, trust me."_

_Haru nodded his head. "As if I have any other choice..."_

* * *

_Haru was waiting in front of the Samezuka Academy nervously. Even though Makoto told him that everything would be okay, he was suspected._

_"Haru?" Haru's heart skipped a beat when he heard Rin's voice. "Were you the one who wanted to meet me here today?"_

_Haru took a deep breath. "Yes! I-I like you Rin! Will you go out with me?" Haru said quickly._

_Rin chuckled lightly. He had also feelings for Haru for a long time. "Yes, I will go out with you."_

_"R-really?" Haru stuttered._

_"Yes. Then tomorrow?" Rin asked._

_Haru smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah. Tomorrow is fine by me." The pain in his chest disappeared._

* * *

_Makoto did his duty as a best friend. He did this for Haru's happiness. He looked at the mirror while the blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth._

_"I'm stupid," he told to himself, "but, at least Haru is happy now."_

_When you love someone, their happiness is more important than yours._

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki Disease is a fictional disease which was caused by unrequited love. The victim coughs bloody petals. It ends when the beloved returned victim's feelings or when the victim dies. It can also be cured through surgery, but when the flowers are removed, the victim's feelings are also dissappear.  
> The symptomps of the disease are: strong pain, fever and coughing petals.  
> In happy ending versions, the beloved returns the victim's feelings and the victim heals.  
> In angst version, the victim's lungs get filled with the flowers and roots grow in their respiratory system. They choke the flower petals and their own blood, then die.  
> If the petals are surgically removed, the victim's feelings for their love are disappear. The surgery may remove the memories of the beloved person and the ability of love of the victim.


End file.
